


Starshine

by LovelyChand



Series: Nighttime Love (Lay/Chen) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyChand/pseuds/LovelyChand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars lit Jongdae's eyes.</p><p>They burned the other's.</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm going to leave soon, Jongdae. But remember two things.<br/>"One, miracles do not only exist in fairytales."</p><p>"And two, I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For the moment, it was only Yixing and Jongdae. The rest of EXO-M was about to return to the practice room soon, so there wasn't much time left for them to be together.

It didn't really matter, whether or not the rest saw them together. They already know about "them". Heck, it was because of them that Jongdae finally had the courage to ask Yixing out. Everything would be perfect, if it weren't for their company. The managers had told them that any romantic relationships between them cannot exist, besides those for fanservices. Even then, they can only happen when the cameras are running.

As if that would stop a group of boys with such stubbornness and determination.

After some idle chatting, teasing of Kris's recent spike in gags, and cheesy hand holding, Jongdae countenance suddenly turned grave. Yixing noticed. "What's wrong, Jongdae? Is something on your mind?"

He looked down at their intertwined hands. "Just a thought."

"Well? I'm waiting to hear. If you don't mind?"

"I was just wondering, why does the company not allow this? Allow us? I want to spend more time with you like this, I don't care what the fans might think. If they really love us, they'd support us. So why?"

"I know how you feel. But I also know how hard it was for both of us to actually be where we are now, and we can't let something as petty as that ruin that."

This infuriated Jongdae, already on the edge from his overwhelming emotions. "Petty? Is that what you think of our love, of us? Petty?!"

"Calm down, you know that's not what I meant! Jongdae, why are you being like this? This isn't you," Yixing's eyes already started to gloss.

Jongdae sighed. "Sorry. Forgive me. You just know how I am with the company interfering like this. Ah, don't cry, you're so sensitive, really," He wiped the fresh tears from Yixing's eyes. "It would be a miracle if we could just get amnesia and forget each other. It would be good for us, no?" The chuckle from Jongdae's lips seemed too dry.

Yixing frantically grabbed Jongdae's wrists, startling him. "Never say that! Never! Jongdae, please, don't say that, please, never, no, Jongdae, please," The eyes he'd just wiped dry started pouring. They held something Jongdae didn't know. Jongdae gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay, okay,don't cry. I won't. Please, you're gonna make me cry, really, what if someone walks in, please stop..."

 

***

 

Five months later.

That's all the time it would take for his miracle.

The news went viral over night.

A fan-signing. Six tired boys. A dark night. A drive. And a fatal mistake.

It was the stars they had last seen.

 

***

 

"Doctor, is there any way of saving him?" Yifan was the one to speak up after the news. After all, he was the leader.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wu. There's nothing left. It's a miracle that he even survived the impact. As soon as he taken off of the medical support, he'll only have an hour to live."

"Thank you, Doctor," He bowed and went back to the other eight boys. "Are you guys feeling okay?"

The question was directed to the other four boys traumatized by the accident. Fortunately for them, they emerged relatively unscathed, with the occasional abrasion or cut here and there. Their nods seemed heavy and slow.

Kris asked, "Where's Minseok-hyung?"

Joonmyeon stood and walked up to Yifan. He held his giant hands gently in his own softer ones. "He went to ask about Jongdae's condition. What did the doctor say about Yixing?"

Yifan hung his head, defeated. He'd never looked so desparate in his life. "Once they unhook him, he has only one hour."Joonmyeon's grasp tightened.

"Nothing else that we can do?"

"No."

Just then, Minseok walked in. Luhan called out. "Any luck?"

"No. The doctor says the impact caused a partial memory loss. He forgot about Yixing because of possibly really stressful or pressuring emotions connected to him. It's probably temporary, but it would be no surprise if it was permanent."

Zitao kicked the seat he was previously sitting in. "Damn the company. Jongdae and Yixing didn't deserve it."

A cough resounded through the defeaning silence. "Are you all here for Zhang Yixing?"

It was Yifan again to reply. Joonmyeon stood next to him. "Yes, Doctor."

"We have the documentation agreeing to undo Mr. Zhang Yixing from the life support. All we need is the parents' signatures?"

"He doesn't have parents here right now, but we are his guardians."

Yifan was about to pick up the pen, when Joonmyeon stopped him. "Are you sure?" "It's the least we can do for him. He once said he didn't want to live off of medicine for the rest of his life. And anyways, what's a life without music or dancing for Yixing?"

The scratching of pen on paper, the landing of a fallen tear. That was all it would take to end the poor boy's life.

 

***

 

Each of the other members and managers met individually with Zhang Yixing. The doctors even released Jongdae, who was confused as to why he was meeting another patient he didn't know. There were tears, there were smiles, there were apologies, there were thank-yous, there were goodbyes. One last video for the fans, a legacy. By Yixing's request, all 12 did one final "We are one!" Who would have known that such an uplifting phrase can shatter so many hearts?

Near the end, the members let Yixing spend his final moments with Jongdae.

"Let's go outside, hm? We used to always watch the night sky together."

_We?_ Jongdae was still pretty puzzled, even though the others told him that this man in front of him was once a member of EXO, and his lover. Still, he was a righteous man, and he knew better than to question another man's final wishes.

They walked out to the balcony. 4:13. Yixing supported himself on the railing. Jongdae, realising how cold the soft breezes would be for the man in a hospital gown, and so cautiously put his arms around him to give him warmth. _We were lovers, so this shouldn't matter, right?_

"Look at the view. It's amazing, isn't it? I'm glad they put me in this room." Jongdae nodded. 3:46.

"Jongdae, you don't remember me do you? The car crash made you forget me."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could remember you. I heard you were my band member."

"That's all?"

"And my lover."

Yixing hummed. "Ah yes, lover. I'm glad I met you, Jongdae, because I'll never forget the love we shared. It was the kind of love that couldn't even shake in the hands of infinity."

"Pardon?"

"You're lucky, Jongdae, as it was your wish that came true over mine. And you always said that miracles only were only fantasy."

"Hyung?" The words tumbled out of Jongdae's mouth before they registered through his mind.

1:14.

Yixing picked up Jongdae's hand and held it with a firm, but comfortable grasp. He stood in silence for a moment.

0:48.

"I'm going to leave soon, Jongdae. You don't remember me. But please do remember two things."

0:24.

"One, miracles do not only exist in fairytales."

He waited a little longer. The hands of the clock struggled.

0:08.

"And two, I love you."

They looked at each other, then when Yixing looked up at the skies with a soft smile, Jongdae followed suit, their faces illuminated.

The stars lit Jongdae's eyes.

The stars burned Yixing's eyes.

 

0:00.

 

 


	2. Alternative Ending?

Hello there! First of all, I would like to thank everyone for reading this oneshot. This was my first try at fanfiction, and to be honest, it makes me cringe, but I kept it here for the memories.

 

Now, let's cut straight to the chase (is that the correct way to say it?). I've been asked for an alternative ending to this by quite a few people, across the different platforms. Frankly, I should be updating my unfinished works, but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

I'm very lazy ;)

 

And I didn't really ever think about doing an alternative ending. I guess that was never really my cup of tea? But more people than I had expected asked for it, and really, I write this for you, so I decided, why not?

 

And so I'm writing instead of finishing summer reading :))))))))))) (kill me)

 

BUT, warning: it's not _actually_ an alternative ending. It's more of a side story, but it does reference "Starshine". Look, I told you, alternative endings aren't my cup of tea. So, I compromised with my abilities and your requests, and I behold, "Moonlight"!

 

Problem is, you're gonna have to wait a bit. It's not done, because I'm writing this in the middle of writing "Moonlight". But don't worry, it'll come pretty soon, since it'll be short. I'll also link it here as soon as I put it up.

 

Well then, thank you for listening to me being an idiot who is trying to communicate and become useful for once, and I apologize for both sounding annoying and wasting time on such a short announcement. Till next time!

 

 

 

Here it is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7854568


End file.
